The BG and BG clash !
by Chu-Chan
Summary: Les déboires de Drago Malfoy, beaugosse no1 de Poudlard et en couple avec Harry Potter apres le retour de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter et Severus Snape dans la peau d'ados de...16 ans ! Drago/Harry et Sirius/Remus et d'autres secondaires
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : The BG and BG clash !

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : les tribulations de Drago Malfoy, "beaugosse officiel de Poudlard" qui se bat pour conserver sa place face a Sirius Black, 16 ans aussi !

**Avertissement** :** lemons **et **yaoï**, donc les **homophobes**, bah **vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire**... **/!\ Cette fic n'est pas faite pour les dépressifs, sauf si vous voulez rire un bon coup pour vous soigner... **

**Disclaimer** : **les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de JKR**.

**Bla bla du début** : Eh oui ! Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic... Et cette fois-ci, vous allez voir, c'est du grand n'importe quoi !

Sirius, Remus et bien sur James se retrouvent parachutés à l'époque de Harry dans la peau d'adolescents de...16 ans !! Et Drago, jusqu'à la beaugosse numéro un de Poudlard, va bien vite voir en Sirius Black un danger qui risque de lui piquer sa couronne ! Notre roi Dray va donc faire la guerre au sexy Sirius pour garder sa place de "beaugosse number one" de Poudlard !

Il y aura également quelques révélations et une explication possible sur la trahison de Peter...Le tout à la sauce Chu, bien sur !

Cette fic tient compte du tome 5, mais pas des tomes 6 et 7. Il n'y a aucune allusion au combat actuel que mène Harry contre Voldemort, car il n'est pas mort au moment ou se déroule l'histoire (mais on fera comme si il l'était !)

**Petite note** : Je tiens à rassurer les lecteurs (si il y en a) de Confessions. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic, je suis justement en train de finir le chapitre 3. Le temps que je le corrige, il devrait arriver d'ici une semaine ou deux.

Voila, le (très) gros blabla étant fini, je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre !

-----------------------

**1**

**Le début**

**Ou comment la vie de Dray va basculer dans le cauchemar**

**La résurrection des maraudeurs moins un et Snivellus qui paye !**

En ce jour parfait dans la vie parfaite du parfait Drago Malfoy, il faisait un temps splendide...

Le ciel était bleu, les oiseaux chantaient...Bref, il faisait un temps parfait.

Rectification.

En ce jour parfait dans la vie parfaite du parfait Drago Malfoy, il faisait un temps pourri.

Il pleuvait des cordes, du coup, le terrain de Quiddich était tout boueux. En plus, Drago avait été réveille par un grondement de tonnerre qui lui avait fait l'effet d'un Voldemort pulvérisant on ne sait quel rat d'égout. Et notre pauvre Dray, qui n'était pas du tout du matin, avait besoin d'un bon café pour se réveiller, mais évidemment, il n'y en avait plus. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur Pansy Parkinson, alias Miss-glu, qui avait commencer à lui raconter que Roger, son actuel petit copain était nul au lit, et qu'elle préférait de très loin Mickaël, le copain du frère de la sœur à la copine du frère de la sœur à...

Bref, la journée commençait mal. Et ça n'était pas près de s'arranger...Du moins pour Drago Malfoy !

La question est : mais qui est Drago Malfoy ?

Drago Malfoy, élève à Poudlard, est THE beaugosse par excellence.

Prince des serpentard, élève intelligent, beau, riche...

Et en couple !

Avec qui ? Harry Potter, pardi !

Harry Potter, beaugosse numéro deux de Poudlard.

Intelligent, courageux, riche et célèbre, plus connu sous le surnom de "the survivor".

Le concept à Poudlard, établissement scolaire de renom pour sorciers, dirigé par Albus Dumbledore était le suivant : Drago n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts, et on lui donnait ce qu'il voulait.

Avec Harry Potter, ils formaient le couple le plus populaire de toute l'école. Sur leur passage, toute les filles soupiraient/s'extasiaient/se recoiffaient/s'évanouissaient/saignaient du nez (rayer la mention inutile). Il faut dire que ces deux-la avaient tout pour plaire...

Et c'est donc dans ce jour pas si parfait que ça, dans la vie de Drago, que notre histoire commence...

***

- Bon sang ! Avec cette pluie je vais être trempé !

- C'est normal, Drago ! Dois-je te faire remarquer que la pluie, ça mouille ?

Drago se retourna vers son meilleur ami et lui jeta un de ses regards-noirs-qui-tuent-plus-destructeur-que-ça-tu-meurs avant de gronder d'une voix acerbe :

- Blaise, je te jures que si tu ne la fermes pas dans les 5 secondes qui suivent, tu es un beaugosse mort ! Pigé ?

- Ok ! C'est bon, j'ai rien dit !

Blaise avait choisi de battre en retraite : c'est qu'il n'était ni fou, ni suicidaire, il tenait à sa vie tout de même ! Surtout si il pouvait continuer à mater le rouquin en douce...

Le rouquin en question se nommait Ronald Weasley, et c'était le meilleur ami de Harry Potter. Il avait une classe incomparable, malgré son air négligé, ce qui faisait de lui le beaugosse numéro 3 de Poudlard. Blaise était le beaugosse numéro 4, et avec Drago, Harry et Ron, ils formaient le quatuor des beaugosses.

Drago s'était porté volontaire "dans un élan de sympathie" pour être le beaugosse numéro 1. Il se présentait, selon ses termes "par charité". C'était une tache très lourde à porter, avait-il dit, aussi, il acceptait de s'acquitter de cette tache pour le bien de tous. Et, comme aucun des 3 autres n'avaient eu l'envie de s'opposer (sous peine de rester à parlementer pendant des heures avec le blond), ils avaient préféré accepter l'offre" de Drago.

Blaise et Drago se dirigeaient donc vers le terrain de Quiddich pour un entrainement commun avec les Gryffondors.

***

A des milliers de kilomètre de Poudlard, il se passa au même moment un évènement, apparemment sans aucune conséquence pour les autres.

Apparemment. Car la vie de nos quatre protagonistes va s'en trouver bouleversée à jamais...

Si quelqu'un d'autre que vous et moi avait été la, il aurait pu voir deux hommes : l'un aux cheveux miel grisonnant et vêtu de loques, l'autre brun, vêtu d'une longue cape noire, tourner autour d'une arcade au centre de laquelle flottait un voile à l'aspect étrange.

Il aurait pu voir aussi deux personnes sortir de ce même voile dans un grand éclair blanc.

Ce même éclair qui frappa les deux hommes, les faisant rajeunir soudainement : ils avaient à présent le même aspect physique que les deux autres garçons, à savoir celui d'adolescents d'environ 16 ans.

Il aurait pu voir sans aucun doute un vieillard avec une longue barbe argentée rejoindre les 4 garçons et commencer à leur parler à voix basse.

Oui, il aurait pu voir tout ça.

Mais il se trouve qu'il n'y à personne d'autre que nous.

Donc, personne d'autre que nous n'a rien vu...

...

N'est-ce pas ?

***

Loin de se douter de ce qui venait de se produire il y a quelques instants, nos quatre beaugosse s'entrainaient sans se soucier de rien d'autre que...

- Le vif d'or ! Tu ne peux pas faire gaffe au vif d'or !?

- Drago !! Calme-toi !

- Mais bon sang, Blaise ! Tu ne vois pas que ce crétin de Flint a failli le déchiqueter avec les touches de piano qui lui servent de dents ?!

- Si, mais Dubois est là et je préfèrerais...

- Et alors ! Cet espèce de lapin a failli bouffer le vif d'or ! Il aurait pu nous faire perdre le mach !

C'est alors qu'Olivier Dubois, beaugosse numéro 7 et petit-ami officiel de Marcus Flint, s'incrusta dans la conversation :

- D'où tu te permets de traiter mon petit-copain de lapin ?!

- Toi, on ne t'as rien demandé Dubois, vas te coucher !

- Non ! D'abord, il aurais du le bouffer, ton vif d'or à la noix, il aurait eu raison ! Et en plus, c'est un match amical, Drago ! Tu sais ? A-mi-cal.

- Quoi ? Quoi !

- QoaQoa, la grenouille n'arrive plus à parler ??

- JE VAIS TE TUER !!!!!

Et, dans une parfaite illustration du terme "charger l'ennemi", Drago se leva et fonça sur Dubois. Celui-ci fit de même et commença à courir vers Drago, les poings levés

Mais, dans leurs colère, ils avaient oublié un petit détail, ce que Harry ne manqua pas de leur faire remarquer...

- Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez voler sans balai, les gars ! Vous m'apprendrez votre méthode de combat aérien sans support ?

En entendant cette phrase, qui leur asséna un choc aussi brutal et violent qu'un coup de matraque sur la tête, les deux garçons, qui avaient toujours gardé la même position, se regardèrent, puis regardèrent le sol avec épouvante, avant de se rendre compte... qu'ils tombaient !

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!

- Super, votre cri de guerre !!

- Harry ! Crétin ! Aide-nous !!!

- Hein ?

Tout se passa exactement comme dans un cartoon : la chute commença au ralenti, puis, à mesure qu'ils tombaient, la vitesse augmenta.

Drago et Olivier firent finalement un atterrissage fort peu élégant sur le sol du terrain de Quiddich, sur le ventre, les poings enfoncés dans la terre mouillée, le visage en plein dans la boue et la bouche grande ouverte... Il faudra que l'on pense à leur demander quel goût à la boue du terrain de Quiddich...

Un mauvais goût visiblement, au vue de l'expression dégoutée qui ornait le visage de Drago, qui se releva en jurant.

- Bon sang !!

Olivier ne fit pas mieux.

- P*tin !!!

Harry, quant à lui, effectua un atterrissage parfait, et déclara d'un ton solennel :

- C'est pas pour dire, les gars, mais il faut que vous revoyez vos méthodes de vol sans balai ! Bon, l'entrainement est fini.

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers les vestiaires, suivi par Ron, qui semblait affligé par ce qui venait de se passer.

Bizarrement, au loin, on voyait un Drago Malfoy gesticuler en brandissant le poing droit, retenu tant bien que mal par Blaise; et un Dubois rire en faisant quelques commentaires. Parfois, Drago se retournait et brandissait son poing vers Olivier (qui ricanait de plus belle), avant de se retourner vers Harry en recommençant à crier.

Quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin, ce fut un Dray plus que d'humeur revêche qui alla s'asseoir à sa table, non sans avoir lancé un regard mauvais à Olivier Dubois qui riait toujours, et à Harry qui n'avais pas encore compris que Drago et Olivier n'étaient pas capable de voler sans balai, mais qu'ils avaient tout simplement oublié de se rappeler qu'ils étaient à quinze mètre du sol quand ils avaient décidé de se taper dessus.

Ce fut, pour Drago, le commencement du cauchemar.

Dès que le repas fut terminé, Dumbledore héla Harry et Drago et leurs demanda de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Il avait besoin, selon ses termes, "de leurs qualités de préfet en chef populaires pour gérer cette situation fâcheuse". Mais, quand Harry avait demandé de quelle situation fâcheuse il s'agissait, Dumbledore n'avait rien répondu.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, Dumbledore les avertit.

- Je vous préviens, vous risquez d'avoir un sacré choc.

Puis il ouvrit la porte. Drago et Harry étaient plus effrayés que jamais.

Si ça se trouve, avait dit Harry à Drago, ils allaient voir un Voldy découpé en petits cubes mariner dans un chaudron ! Il y avait pire, avait murmuré Drago. Quand Harry lui demanda à quoi il pensait, Drago répondit qu'il s'agissait de Pansy Parkinson incapable d'arrêter de parler. Harry fit remarquer que Rusard enchaîné en sous-vêtements dans le bureau de Dumbledore par un quelconque sort des jumeaux Weasley était pire,

Les deux garçons durent se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire : en effet, vu la mine grave que le directeur affichait, les conséquences de cet acte auraient pu être fâcheuses...

Quand enfin ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils furent plus étonnés que jamais.

Pas parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de choquant, mais parce qu'il n'y avait justement _rien_ de choquant.

Du moins, ils ne trouvèrent pas que quatre garçons âgés d'environ 16 ans, assis sur des chaises dans un coin de la vaste pièce encombrée, avait quelque chose de choquant.

Piqué par la curiosité, Harry détailla les garçons.

L'un avait le teint pâle et des cheveux d'une agréable couleur miel qui lui tombaient élégamment sur la nuque. Son visage, bien qu'agréable à regarder, semblait démontrer une grande fatigue. Il avait de beaux yeux noisette, presque dorés et un regard très doux. Ce garçon semblait incarner la gentillesse et l'amabilité même. Cependant, il avait l'air d'être d'une constitution fragile, et son corps était frêle et chétif, comme si le moindre effort risquait de le briser. Il avait l'air d'une personne atteint d'une grave maladie, mais Harry n'aurait su dire laquelle.

Le deuxième avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs, un visage harmonieux et des prunelles grises miroitantes : on aurait dit que ses yeux étaient deux pépites d'argent en fusion à l'éclat magnétique. Il avait la peau hâlée d'une belle couleur caramel. De tout son être se dégageait un charisme et un charme fou. Il avait une grande prestance. Harry était persuadé que, si il voulait quelque chose, il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour l'obtenir.

Le troisième -et cela amusa Harry plus que tout- était coiffé de manière très anarchique. Il avait les cheveux noirs très emmêles, et même une armée de peignes magiques enragés semblaient ne pas pouvoir venir à bout de tout ces épis. Il portait des lunettes noires et rectangulaires sur le bout de son nez fin. Son visage affichait une expression un peu roublarde. Ce garçon semblait être un blagueur.

Le dernier, pour finir, fut celui qui inspira le moins sympathie à Harry. Il avait des cheveux noirs et mi-long également. Mais ceux-ci semblaient légèrement poisseux Il avait un teint cireux et son visage, bien qu'il fut agréable, semblait figé en une expression haineuse. Ses yeux, noirs aussi, reflétaient une grande tristesse, visiblement contre le bon vouloir de leur possesseur.

Bien qu'il n'aie jamais vu ces quatre garçon avant, Harry avait la curieuse impression qu'il les _connaissait_.

Visiblement, Drago avait la même impression de déjà-vu.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression qu'on les connait ?, chuchota discrètement Harry à l'oreille de Drago.

- Si... Toi aussi ?

- Oui.

Ils cessèrent cette communication puisque le professeur Dumbledore leur parla.

- Messieurs, je ne vous représente pas ces garçons, je suppose que vous les avez reconnus...

- Non !

- Ah...

A voir sa tête, Dumbledore semblait plus qu'embarrassé.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous représenter, dans l'ordre, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter et Severus Rogue.

- QUOOOOOOOIIIIII ?!?!?!!!

Harry et Drago crurent que leur mâchoires allaient se décrocher et tomber sur le sol.

_**A suivre...**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Héhé !

Fin du premier chapitre.

A bientôt pour le prochain !

Bisous, Chu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : The BG and BG clash !

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : les tribulations de Drago Malfoy, "beaugosse officiel de Poudlard" qui se bat pour conserver sa place face à Sirius Black, 16 ans aussi !

**Disclaimer** : **les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de JKR**

_- Eh bien dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous représenter, dans l'ordre, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter et Severus Rogue._

_- QUOOOOOOOIIIIII ?!?!?!!!_

_Harry et Drago crurent que leur mâchoires allaient se décrocher et tomber sur le sol..._

**2**

**Le cauchemar**

**Ou comment la vie de Dray va basculer petit à petit**

**Et devenir un vrai n'importe quoi!**

A cette annonce, ce fut le chaos.

Rogue se leva et commença à hurler que c'était injuste, qu'il voulait retrouver son ancienne apparence, et que tout ça c'était « _à cause de ces pouilleux de Potter et de Black _». Lesdits Potter et Black, n'appréciant visiblement pas le terme de "_pouilleux_" se levèrent précipitamment de leurs chaises en vociférant des insultes toutes plus fleuries les unes que les autres à l'encontre de celui qu'ils nommaient "_le graisseux Snivellus_".

Lupin se leva d'un air résigné et tint un discours soporifique visant sans doute à calmer les jeunes garçons.

Harry, qui s'était évanoui, ne disais rien depuis bien longtemps. Quant à Drago, paniqué, il était assis sur le bassin de Harry et le secouait comme un sac à patates, lui donnant parfois de violentes gifles dans l'espoir de le faire revenir à lui.

Dumbledore, complètement dépassé par la tournure grotesque qu'avaient pris les évènements, repris bien vite ses esprits.

- SILENNNNNNNNNNNNCCCCEEEEEE !!!!

Comme par magie (nda : elle est bien bonne hein !! Oui ok ok je me tais^^), les élèves obéirent.

- Bien. Mr Malefoy, laissez-moi faire.

D'abord réticent, Drago fini par obéir et s'écarta de Harry. Celui-ci fini par revenir à lui au bout de quelques minutes.

- professeur, j'ai fais un rêve étrange, j'ai rêvé que... Ahhhhhh !!

A la vue des 4 garçons "de son rêve", Harry s'était de nouveau évanoui. Et le vacarme repris. Drago se jeta sur Harry sans tenir compte des protestations du professeur Dumbledore, et les quatre autres garçons reprirent leurs querelle.

Au bout d'une heure, la situation se stabilisa enfin. Remus avait réussi à calmer Sirius, James et Rogue, Drago avait réussi à ranimer Harry et celui-ci avait enfin cessé de s'évanouir à tout bout de champ.

Dumbledore pu alors leur expliquer leurs rôles à chacun. Il termina par la distribution des uniformes respectifs de chaque élèves, ainsi que par celle des emplois du temps.

- Bien. Il se fait tard. Mr Malefoy, Mr Potter, vous serez chargés de vous occuper de l'intégration de ces jeunes garçons. Vous allez les surveiller le temps que nous trouvions un moyen de... Enfin, de régler ce petit problème d'âge... Ils seront sous votre responsabilité. Bien, maintenant, allez dans vos dortoir

- Mais, Monsieur, on a raté le diner ! On ne peux pas aller au lit le ventre vide !

- Bien, bien, allez donc aux cuisines dans ce cas. Dobby sera ravi de vous préparer un repas.

- Merci, bonne nuit Monsieur

- Oui, bonne nuit...

Sur ces paroles, nos 6 garçons sortirent du bureau d'un Dumbledore pensif.

Ils se rendirent aux cuisines et, comme Dunbledore l'avait prédit, Dobby fut honoré de leur préparer un repas. Les garçons se remirent ensuite en route vers les dortoirs. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Harry pris soudain la parole.

- Bien, alors, demain ça sera votre premier jour de cours. Dumbledore fera l'annonce de votre retour parmi nous, ou, pour Rogue...

- J'apprécierai, Potter, que vous ne soyez pas si familier avec moi. N'oubliez pas que je suis toujours plus âgé que vous malgré mon déplorable aspect physique.

- Ne parle pas comme ça à mon fils Snivellus !

- Toi ne me parles pas

- Tais-toi toi-même !!

- Oh, ça suffit vous deux !!!!

Le cri de Drago suffit à calmer Severus, mais pas James

- Il a raison, ça suffit... papa...

- Appelle-moi James ou Prongs, fiston, ou bien je ne t'appellerai pas Harry !

- D'accord, James. Bon, je disais donc que dans le cas de Rogue, Dumbledore fera l'annonce de sa nouvelle (et temporaire) condition. Vous devrez donc vous comporter comme des élèves de sixième année à Poudlard le temps que le professeur Dumbledore trouve une solution. Donc, moi je me chargerai de James, Remus et Sirius, et Drago de Rogue.

Sur ces paroles, Drago et Harry se séparèrent, suivis pas leurs "protégés" respectifs.

Lorsque Harry et sa bande eurent atteins leurs dortoirs, ils prirent ensemble connaissance des emplois du temps de chacun. Harry ne fut guère surpris de constater que c'était Remus qui avait l'emploi du temps le plus chargé.

- Aller, il faut dormir maintenant. Demain va être long....

Drago, dans son lit, pensait aussi à demain. Et quelque part dans un coin de sa jolie tête blonde, il songea que Sirius était un peu trop sexy pour son bien personnel et qu'il ferai bien de veiller à ce qu'il ne lui pique ni son titre, ni son petit-ami.

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner, les élèves de Poudlard furent surpris d'accueillir 4 nouveaux élèves, et d'avoir un nouveau professeur de potion. Ron et Hermione ne firent aucun commentaire concernant les 3 nouveaux venus, et ils approuvent l'idée de Harry qui était de les inviter à manger avec eux.

Harry échangea un regard amusé avec Sirius, James et Remus lorsque Ron et Hermione déclarèrent avec un air étonné et perplexe qu'ils avaient l'impression de les connaitre déjà, et que Harry ressemblait étrangement à l'un des nouveaux venus. Mais ce fut Ron le plus curieux.

- Au fait, comment vous vous appelez ??

Harry allait lui répondre qu'il le saurait bientôt, mais il n'en eu pas le temps, car Dumbledore pris la parole.

- Mes très chers élèves, j'ai une déclaration à vous faire. Les 4 "nouveaux" (il avait mimé les guillemets avec ses mains, ce qui surpris d'avantage les élèves : étaient-ils donc déjà venus ici ?) veuillez venir près de moi.

Remus, Sirius, James et Severus se levèrent donc et montèrent sur l'estrade.

- Très chers amis, je vous présente dans l'ordre Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin et Severus Rogue !

Comme hier, ce fut la cacophonie totale, mais en pire. Les filles s'extasiaient devant James et Sirius, disant qu'ils étaient encore plus beau qu'on le racontait. Les garçons les regardaient avec un air d'admiration et de véhémence. Sirius et James, habitués à ce genre de réactions, prenaient un malin plaisir à faire chavirer le cœur de ces demoiselles, qui saignaient du nez, s'évanouissaient, hurlaient, battaient des cils, etc... Et des garçons qui rougissaient.

Ensuite, les élèves s'intéressèrent à Remus, et tous se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'il était mignon/charmant/à tomber/à croquer... En fait, ils n'étaient pas vraiment d'accord, donc ils avaient décidés de faire une liste de tous les qualificatifs possibles. Celui-ci, timide, était tout rouge, et tous le trouvèrent encore plus adorable et craquant. Sirius, jaloux, annonça que c'était son petit-ami, et que personne n'y toucherai sauf si cette personne était suicidaire. On entendit alors un concert de soupirs de déception. La foule redoubla cependant d'admiration envers ce couple qu'ils trouvaient "_si bien assorti_" et "_si mignon_".

Drago, de son côté, était heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Il n'avait rien à craindre pour son Harry. D'ailleurs, celui-ci observait tout ce désordre d'un air ahuri aux côtés de ses amis, tout aussi abasourdis.

Severus s'énervait parce que personne ne s'intéressait à lui, excepté les jumeaux Weasley et quelques autres élèves qui s'amusaient de sa situation.

Dumbledore était complètement dépassé par les évènements et ne disait plus rien. Il était retourné s'asseoir à la table des professeurs, aux cotés de ses collègues. Ceux-ci, d'ailleurs étaient livides, et les professeurs qui avaient eu la "chance" d'avoir les maraudeurs comme élèves avaient une mine résignée qui voulait dire "_et voila, ça recommence_".

Drago se dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. Il se leva et, attrapant un Harry complètement déboussolé au passage, il se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, et pris la parole :

- Il suffit, calmez-vous.

Ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet.

- TAISEZ-VOUS !!

Celles-ci, en revanche, furent efficaces.

- Bien. En tant que préfets en chefs respectifs de Gryffondor et Serpentard, Harry et moi avons à notre charge ces jeunes hommes. Vous serez priés de les traiter convenablement durant leur séjour parmi nous sous cette apparence. Tous ceux qui désobéirons seront punis. Est-ce clair ?

Les élèves approuvèrent.

- Retournez donc manger maintenant.

Obéissant à Drago, tous les élèves retournèrent manger, guettant du coin de l'œil les 6 jeunes hommes qui n'avaient pas encore regagnés leurs places. Ils étaient à l'affut du moindre geste.

Tout aurai pu s'arrêter là si Drago n'avait pas déclenché une nouvelle émeute.

En effet, celui-ci se dirigea vers Sirius, l'air blasé, et lui dit :

- Quant à toi, tu es peut-être sexy et en couple avec un garçon mignon, mais ici, le beaugosse vedette, c'est moi, et le couple vedette, je le forme avec Harry, alors ne t'avise pas de nous (de ME) piquer m.. nos titres. T'es ici que provisoirement, après tout !

Sauf que Drago, intelligent comme il était, avait parlé a voix haute, et il avait oublié que Sirius le détestait, et que tout Poudlard était ici et les observait.

Ce fut donc la reprise de l'émeute.

Sirius vociféra contre Harry qui, selon lui "_n'avait aucun gout en matière de petit-ami, bien que Malfoy soit très sexy pour un Serpentard_" et contre Drago qui "_n'avait pas à lui donner d'ordres ni à le menacer_" et qui, selon lui, n'était « _qu'un sale petit gamin prétentieux, gâté, égoïste, arrogant et qui se prenait pour le chef _».

James cria sur Sirius en lui rappelant que Harry était son fils et qu'il n'avait pas à lui parler comme ça, mais il cria tout de même sur Harry pour avoir choisi un petit-ami Serpentard, et en plus « _le pire _», selon lui.

Remus félicita Harry et le complimenta sur le couple "très_ mignon_" qu'il formait avec Drago, et se fit enguirlandé par Sirius qui déclara que son couple à lui était plus mignon que celui de Harry et d'un serpent blond ("_sans rancune, fiston_", avait-il ensuite ajouté à l'adresse de Harry, avant d'embrasser Remus avec fougue. Drago avait alors répliqué en embrassant passionnément Harry : il n'était pas question de perdre !)

Severus recommença à brailler parce que tout le monde se moquait de lui, et sortit en courant de la grande salle, ce que personne ne remarqua hormis Neville, qui lui couru après.

Les élèves quant à eux, observaient la scène avec amusement, tout en discutant de sujets cruciaux, à savoir qui de Sirius ou de Drago était le plus sexy, et quel était le couple le plus mignon.

Les pro-Sirius et les pro-Drago s'affrontaient en de bruyantes joutes verbales, tandis que les deux couples en questions se livraient à un combat acharnés afin de séduire le public en s'embrassant plus ardemment que l'autre couple (si possible). Cela devint presque indécent à la fin, et le public rougit parfois tant ils étaient audacieux dans leurs lutte sans merci pour être élu couple n°1.

Dumbledore, voyant la situation dégénérer de nouveau, se leva et conclut finalement.

- Messieurs Black et Malefoy,il semblerai que vous soyez à égalité. Nous allons donc décréter d'un commun accord que vous serez tous deux les "beaugosses" n°1 de cette école, et que les couples que vous formez respectivement avec Messieurs Lupin et Potter junior seront eux aussi à égalité.

Un murmure de protestation s'éleva dans la salle. Les élèves n'étaient pas d'accord. Pour certains, Sirius était plus beau que Drago, et pour d'autre, c'était le contraire. Dumbledore trancha définitivement.

- Il suffit ! C'est une école de magie ici, pas un endroit ou les élèves se livrent à de ridicules concours de beauté. Ceux qui l'oublieront seront sévèrement punis. Maintenant, tous en cours, et que je n'entende plus parler de cette histoire, sinon, je sévirai !

Les élèves,pas fous, savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas tenir tête au directeur de Poudlard. Ils obéirent donc et se dirigèrent vers la sortie afin de se rendre à leurs cours respectifs, non sans parlementer sur le conflit qui opposait désormais Sirius à Drago.

Eh oui, entre eux deux, c'était la guerre. La guerre pour la première place.

Et voila ! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

A bientôt pour le chapitre 3.

Bisous, Chu.


	3. Chapter 3

Et un nouveau chapitre, un ! Pas facile, celui-la, mais bon... Le voila !

Bonne lecture !

**Titre** : The BG and BG clash !

**Rating** : M

**Résumé** : les tribulations de Drago Malfoy, "beaugosse officiel de Poudlard" qui se bat pour conserver sa place face à Sirius Black, 16 ans aussi !

**Disclaimer** : **les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de JKR**

_Eh oui, entre eux deux, c'était la guerre. La guerre pour la première place._

**3**

**Severus le tombeur**

**Ou comment changer le futur et concurrencer ses pires ennemis... Mais aussi son filleul !**

**!**

Drago enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller, qui n'était autre que Harry.

**!**

Harry tenta vainement de se réfugier contre Drago, peine perdue puisque celui-ci était déjà blotti contre lui.

**DRIIIIII...** Ce fut la fin du réveil, tué par un coup de poing meurtrier, et dont l'auteur n'était autre que Harry lui-même.

- Dray, il faut se lever...

- Mhhhhh

- Aller...

- Dormmiiiiiir... EncorAHH !

Harry venait de lui lécher le cou tout en lui laçant un regard suggestif.

- Tu vois, tu es déjà mieux réveillé...

Les deux princes replongèrent sous leurs draps, bien mieux réveillés...

- Paddy, que fais-tu encore sous ces couvertures, il est l'heure de se lever !

- Laisse moi dormir, Moony

- Paddy ! On va être en retard pour le petit déjeuner !

- Hmmm...

- Bon, je crois que je vais devoir utiliser une autre méthode...

Une lueur malicieuse et lubrique passa dans les yeux du lycanthrope, qui se lécha les lèvres.

- Moony ? Qu'est que tu fhmmmmm...

Ledit Moony était désormais à califourchon sur Sirius et l'embrassait fougueusement.

- C'est ta punition pour être encore au lit et seulement vêtu d'un caleçon alors qu'il est déjà si tard...

Et le loup-garou repris possession des lèvres de l'animagus.

_**Pendant ce temps, une toute autre scène se déroulait dans la chambre de Severus...**_

- AH AH AH ! Ces pouilleux vont me le payer ! Il est tant que je me venge des années de souffrance que ces deux imbéciles m'ont fais subir...

Il ajouta un dernier ingrédient à une potion qui bouillonnait dans un chaudron. Une soudaine vapeur se dégagea, et le liquide pris une jolie teinte rose bonbon.

- Grâce à cette potion, je deviendrais plus attirant et plus beau que ces crétins de James et Sirius ! AH AH AH ! ILS VONT SOUFFRIR !

Puis il bu la potion...

Le petit déjeuner se passait dans le plus grand calme pour l'instant : en effet, les deux beaugosses en titre, et princes de Poudlard n'étaient pas encore arrivés, de même que les deux plus sérieux concurrents de Harry et Drago : Sirius et Remus. Il manquait aussi à l'appel James et Severus. Les filles n'avaient donc aucun de ces 6 garçons à regarder, mais les conversations allaient bon train à leurs sujets...

- Au fait, on m'a dis que James était hétéro...

- Ah oui ?

- Oui, il a dragué une Serdaigle hier, Melynda Ashow.

- C'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon...

- Je sortirais bien avec lui. Tu crois que j'ai mes chances ?

- Je ne sais pas... Tu devrais peut-être maigrir un peu, non ? Ou utiliser un sort gonflant pour ta poitrine...

- Ça existe ça ? Moi je crois que je suis faite pour lui !

- Non, moi !

- Je suis plus belle que vous !

- Cassandra, si tu es plus belle que nous, fais donc succomber à ton charme... Je ne sais pas moi, Rogue !

- Rogue ? Beuurk ! Et puis quand il aura repris son apparence d'avant, il redeviendra notre prof ! Je ne préfère pas...

- Tu dis ça parce que tu sais que tu n'y arriveras pas !

- N'importe quoi, je peux y arriver ! Mais tu as vu ses cheveux ? Et puis il est si pâle, on dirait qu'il est malade... Et puis il n'est pas très souriant !

Les discussions furent coupées par l'arrivée de Drago et Harry, ainsi que de Remus et Sirius. La tension monta d'un cran. Le professeur Dumbledore se racla la gorge d'un air menaçant et les discussions reprirent maladroitement.

- Je crois que tu... Heu... n'arriverais pas à séduire Rogue et que tu trouves tout ces prétextes bidon... De toute façon, c'est vrai que comparé à Drago... Ahhhh...

- Matilda, fermes la bouche quand tu mâches !

- Pardon... Enfin tout ça pour dire que tu es incapable de séduire un garçon, même Rogue ! Tiens, justement le voila... Oh mais ! Ce n'est pas possible !

De nouveau, les discussions furent coupées. Un murmure surpris s'éleva de la foule d'élèves attablés. Remus failli s'étrangler, Sirius et James crurent que leurs yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites, Drago manqua de perdre sa mâchoire et Harry louchait de manière exagérée. Même Neville rougit violemment, pourtant, il craignait Severus plus que n'importe qui !

**POV SEVERUS**

Ah AAH ! Ils devraient voir leurs tête ces crétins ! Je savais que cette potion, complétée par un bon shampooing a l'extrait de menthe marcherait !

**Fin POV**

Rogue avançait triomphalement, un sourire victorieux trônant sur son visage. L'apparition dudit sourire déclencha au passage une crise d'hystérie parmi la population de Poudlard. Tous s'extasiaient devant "ce sourire radieux digne d'un ange".

Mais voyons en quoi Rogue, d'habitude tellement craint, avait changé. Eh bien, en tout. Ses cheveux, d'ordinaire gras et ternes étaient désormais souples et brillants. Il avait également raccourci ses cheveux : ceux-ci arrivaient désormais au niveau de sa mâchoire et ondulaient nonchalamment. Son visage, dont le teint était d'ordinaire cireux, quasi cadavérique, avait retrouvé une teinte plus "vivante", notamment au niveau des joues, qui étaient marquées d'une légère coloration rosée. Pour la tenue, il avait juste troqué sa longue cape habituelle contre une veste légère qu'il portait par dessus son uniforme.

Il était d'un charme attirant, quasiment magnétique.

Tout les élèves étaient subjugués.

Rogue fini par arriver à la table des Serpentard ou il s'assit et ou il pris son petit déjeuner, sous les regards insistants de ses camarades.

- Eh, James ! T'as vu ça ? Servillus... Il est devenu... Heu...

- Ouais, et il pique nos admiratrices ! Comme si mon fiston et son petit ami ne suffisaient pas !

- Oui, mais Harry on l'aime bien, c'est notre fiston comme tu dis... Alors que Servillus... Il est hors de question qu'il nous vole la vedette !

- Ouais, on va lui en faire passer l'envie, viens Padfoot !

Les deux amis quittèrent la grande salle en direction de leurs dortoirs, ou ils restèrent enfermés toute la matinée : un complot pour faire plier Rogue, ça n'attend pas ! Et franchement, comparé à ça, que sont 3 malheureuses heures de cours ?

L'après midi, Remus vint les chercher, râlant après eux : ils avaient assez raté les cours comme ça pour aujourd'hui ! Ils se rendirent donc à leurs deux heures de défense contre les forces du mal ou ils continuèrent à comploter contre Rogue, tout en lançant parfois des regards assassins à ce dernier qui se frottait les mains d'un air satisfait.

Une fois le cours fini, les élèves sortirent. Severus se dirigea vers les cachots, en compagnie d'une certaine fille nommée Cassandra Barguew, pendant que James et Sirius, fulminants, se rendaient à la tour Gryffondor.

Enfin, l'heure du diner arriva.

Harry et Drago se lançaient des regards amoureux.

Remus était assis à côté de Sirius, qui affichait un sourire roublard, tout comme James qu'il regardait d'un œil complice.

Severus était assis à sa table et ne se doutait de rien : il n'avait pas remarqué l'air malicieux des deux Gryffondors.

Le diner commencea. Harry se jeta littéralement sur son assiette, tout comme Ron. Hermione et Drago les regardèrent d'un air "mais quel manque de distinction, ils pourraient avoir un peu plus de retenue !", puis ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire mi amusé, mi résigné, et commencement enfin à manger.

Remus dégustait son repas tranquillement tandis que James et Sirius dévoraient tout le plus rapidement possible, tout en s'interrompant de temps à autres pour regarder Rogue.

Celui-ci mangeait joyeusement en compagnie de ses nouveaux amis Serpentard. Lorsque enfin il but son jus de citrouille, James et Sirius se regardèrent triomphalement : il avait mordu à l'hameçon !

Aussitôt, Severus poussa un cri aigu : son torse plat et viril était désormais pourvu de deux petites bosse la ou d'ordinaire se trouvaient ses mamelons.

- Mais qu'est ce que... Que m'arrive-t-il ?

Toute la grande salle était morte de rire et observait un Rogue (désormais pourvus d'énormes seins qui continuaient à pousser) sortir de la salle en courant et en proférant de violentes insultes à l'égard de James et Sirius. Ces deux derniers étaient d'ailleurs au bord de étouffement tant ils riaient.

- Eh bien, je crois que ça lui aura servi de leçon !

Et les deux garçons sortirent de la grande salle en direction de leurs dortoirs.

En chemin, ils purent entendre Rogue hurler d'un couloir voisin au leurs.

- Je me vengerai ! VOUS ALLEZ ME LE PAYER !

Les deux garçons hilares se mirent donc en tête d'occuper si bien Rogue qu'il n'aurait pas une seconde pour se venger de leur tour...

* * *

Pfiouuuuuuuuuuu ! J'ai cru que je n'en verrai jamais le bout de ce chapitre ! mais enfin il est bel et bien la ! Au prochain chapitre le rating M prendra enfin tout son sens ! :) A bon entendeur...

A bientôt !

Bisous, Chu !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : The BG and BG clash.

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Personnages = pas à moi

**4**

**Sirius le bad-boy**

**Ou comment dévergonder un gentil ex-préfet qui ne demande**

**qu'à suivre les règles bien gentiment...**

En cette sombre et froide nuit de fin janvier, James se baladait dans les couloirs. Il pensait. Ou plutot, il concoctait un nouveau plan...

_Il faudra que ça marche. A tout prix, je ne peux pas laisser..._

- Ahh

- Rem... Remus ! Je...

- Sirius !

_Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser..._ James pouffa discrètement et s'éloigna de la salle sur demande, décidant qu'il vallait mieux qu'ils rentre au dortoir afin de réfléchir à ça au calme.

**Pendant ce temps... **

Sirius se libéra bruyamment dans l'antre chaude de son petit ami, qui fit de même dans sa main. Il invoqua rapidement un sort de nettoyage avant de s'allonger sur le matelas moelleux qu'ils avaient conjuré pour accueillir leurs ébats. Remus vint se blottir dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi mon Sirius.

- Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu rougis toujours quand je t'embrasses ?

- Sirius, tu sais bien que je suis timde...

- C'est parce que tu as honte de moi ! Sirius regarda Remus avec un air de chien battu (_nda__ : non ce n'est pas volontaire... Enfin si un peu._)

- Ne dis pas de betises... Tu sais bien que je t'aime !

- Vraiment ? Alors... Tu ferais ce que je te demanderais ?

Remus commença à paniquer, mais il repondit courageusement en bon gryffondor qu'il était.

- Ca dépend.

- Voila ce que je te propose : je ne te touche pas pendant une semaine : par la j'entends pas de relations sexuelles ni de baisers. Si tu ne viens pas réclammer mon sublime corps avant lundi prochain je ne m'appelle plus Sirius Black !

- Surveille ta tête ! D'accord, pari tenu !

Sirius jubilait interieurement. Remus se dit que ça serait facile de tenir une semaine, car, après tout, il n'était pas tellement tactile.

- Oh, et bien sûr, j'ai le droit de... T'émoustiller verbalement...

Remus se dit que, finalement, ça ne serait pas si facile que ça...

Pendant ce temps dans le dortoir, James faisait fonctionner ses méninges à toute allure. Il venait enfin d'établir un plan, mais il était bancal. Il devait à tout prix trouver un moyen de le consolider...

Soudain, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et il vit Sirius et Remus rentrer dans le dortoir, rouges et essouflés. Soudain, il eut une idée...

Le lendemain, Sirius se reveilla d'excellente humeur. Il allait enfin pouvir décoincer son petit préfet adoré. Il était heureux avec Remus et il savait qu'il l'aimait, mais il en avait marre que ce dernier se dérobe en rougissant lorsqu'il l'embrassait dans les couloirs. Il devait à tout prix le faire craquer...

Remus, quand à lui, eut un reveil... Tendu. C'était le moins qu'il pouvait dire en avisant la bosse qui déformait son caleçon, reste d'un rêve particulièrement interessant et mettant un scène un certain brun logeant dans ce dortoir. Il songea à demander de l'aide à Sirius, mais, se rappelant leurs pari d'hier, il se contenta de se lever en tentant de dissimuler son état dans l'optique d'une douche froide et calmante. Tentative ratée.

- Eh bien Mumus, tu as un sacré... Problème on dirait. Tu ne veux pas de mon aide ?

Sirius avait dit ça d'un ton foutrement aigicheur, d'ailleurs peut être un peu trop au vu de la réaction de sa verge...

Remus résista à l'envie de lui dire que oui, il avait bien besoin de son aide...

- Non merci sans façon, je vais me débrouiller seul.

- Comme tu veux...

Remus se dirigeait donc vers la salle de bain quand Sirius vint se coller à lui et lui sussura au creux de l'oreille d'un ton sans équivoque :

- Si tu as besoin, tu sais ou me trouver...

Remus déglutit difficilement tandis que Sirius s'éloignait, non sans lui lancer une oeillade perverse. Oui, résister serait très, très difficile...

Remus rentra dans la salle de bain, vraiment très exité, et se dit que même une bonne douche bien froide ne serait pas suffisante...

**Au même moment...**

Sirius fila aux toilettes presque en courant, le feu aux joues. Il se demanda soudainement si ça ne serait pas lui qui craquerait avant Remus. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir sa braguette et de descendre son caleçon afin de libérer son membre gonflé de désir.

Il passa ses mains sur son torse, le caressant vaguement, et posa sa main chaude sur son sexe. Il entama un long et puissant mouvement de va-et-viens qui lui arracha un long soupir de bonheur. Il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête basculer en arrière, s'imaginant avec délectation que c'était les mains de Remus qui lui prodiguaient ce plaisir, il se souvint de cette lueur de perversité qui brillait dans les yeux de son loup-garou préféré quand il lui faisait du bien.

Il accéléra le mouvement, et il jouit dans sa main en criant le nom de Remus. Sa petite affaire finie, il se nettoya et se rhabilla prestement, puis il se dépecha de regagner le dortoir...

Après 30 minutes de douche glacées et de visions d'horreur telles que McGo en petite culotte se faisant fouetter par Rusard tout nu _(nda : Pouah ! Sacrément efficace, hein Mumus ?), _Remus sortit enfin de la douche. Tandis qu'il s'habillait, il vit Sirius revenir. Il se demanda un instant d'ou il revenait, puis, quand il vit la rougeur sur ses joues, caractéristique de _cette_ activité, il senti son membre se réveiller.

Sirius, qui avait vu que Remus le regardait, lui fit un petit clin d'oeil aigicheur. Ledit Remus déglutit, sentant son erection se durcir d'avantage.

_Je sens que la semaine va être longue et dure..._ Cette pensée à double sens acheva de fare durcir notre pauvre ex-préfet adoré. Il commença alors à se demander si il ne ferait pas mieux de s'avoer vaincu, et si il ne serait pas préférable pour lui d'aller faire une cure de désintoxication à Sirius et au sexe. _Non, au sexe avec Sirius... Sirius... C'est vrai qu'il est foutrement sexy, et b..._

James interrompi la délibration intérieure de Remus.

- Alors, on va manger ? Je meurs de faim !

- Passez devant, je vous rejoint après.

Remus se précipita de nouveau vers les douches, mais cette fois-ci dans une autre optique... James et Peter se lançèrent un regard étrange, qu'ils reportèrent ensuite sur Remus, puis sur Sirius tandis que ce dernier éclatait de rire.

Une nouvelle douche bienfaisante et un petit déjeuner copieux plus tard, Remus fut enfin pret à aller en cours de métamorphose.

Sirius, maladroit comme il était, se débrouilla pour tomber dans les bras de Remus, et ce devant le regard amusé de McGo, qui lança un rapide "allons messieurs, un peu de retenue !". Sirius pouffa discrètement et s'attira une oeillade meurtrière du loup-garou.

Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs un assez gros problème. Il avait été terriblement attiré par les lèvres de Sirius... Il avait bien failli craquer et embrasser son petit ami devant tout les autres élèves. D'ailleurs, la population poudlarienne, peu habituée à ce manque de démonstration affective entre les deux beaugosses, commençait déja à émettre des hypothèses plus ou moins farfelues.

Les filles étaient abbatues à l'idée que les deux magnifiques garçons aient pu se séparer, et les garçons qui étaient de ce bord-là commençaient déja à se frotter les mains... Les rumeurs allaient bon train, et les regards en coin aussi.

Remus, peu habitué à être ainsi scruté, avait l'impression que les regards appuyés des élèves le déshabillait, et il était extremement gêné. Sirius, quant à lui, paradait fièrement et se pavanait comme un coq tout en lançant à Remus des regards lubriques.

Notre mignon petit loup-garou n'avait qu'une hâte : que la semaine se termine au plus vite et que tout redevienne comme avant. Heureusement pour lui, le reste de la journée s'était passé sans trop de situations cocasses car lui et Sirius n'avaient que peu de cours en commun le mardi. **(1)**

Sirius, de son côté, avait déja consulté James et établi un plan diabolique mais efficace (mais surtout diabolique) pour faire craquer son loupiot d'amour... Nul doute que si Remus avait été la à ce moment précis ou Sirius avançait dans le couloir désert en se frottant les mains et en émettant un rire particulièrement sinistre, sa robe de sorcier flottant derrière lui, il se serait enfui en courant ! Mais, (mal)heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas la. Sirius laissa donc libre cours à sa joie. Oh oui, ce plan allait marcher comme sur des roulettes... James était un génie (mais ça il ne lui dirait pas !)

C'était sans compter sur ce cher Severus qui, avide de vengeance, n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation précédente entre les deux garçons. Lui aussi parti en se frottant les mains, un immense sourire machiavélique sur ses levres, mais pour une raison bien différente...

Le lendemain matin, Remus se reveilla dans un état pire que la veille. Il fonça sans perdre une minute dans la salle de bain en vue de se soulager et de se doucher ensuite.

Par chance pour lui, Sirius dormait encore quand il rentrait dans la cabine de douche. Il posa donc tranquillement sa main sur son sexe tendu, se disant qu'il avait tout le temps qu'il voulait pour savourer ce petit plaisir matinal. Il commença à éxécuter un doux et lent mouvment sur son membre afin de sentir le plaisir monter doucement. Il pensait à Sirius, à son délicieux petit sourire en coin après leurs baisers, à ses regards remplis de désir...Petit à petit, à mesure que l'exitation grandissait, il accélérait le mouvement tout en laissant échapper de longs gémissements. Il était à deux doigts d'atteindre l'orgasme quand il fut soudainement interrompu par Sirius qui lui dit : "tu croyais que j'allais te laisser faire ça jusqu'au bout ? Ca serait renoncer à la victoire mon chéri ! Sans rancune, je me rattraperai quand j'aurai gagné le pari. On se voit en cours Mumus !" avant de s'en aller en riant. Remus, frustré et en colère, murmura entre ses dents "si tu le gagnes... Rira bien qui rira le dernier mon cher Sirius..."

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**(1)** : oui, ils ont fait le pari lundi soir, ce qui explique le fait que l'action se déroule mardi...

Et voila ! Ne vous avais-je pas dit que ce chapitre serait chaud bouillant ? ;) (il va falloir que je me calme un jour...). Les délais de publication sont de plus en plus longs entre chaque chapitre et je m'en excuse, mais je trouve de moins en moins le temps d'écrire... Je suis accaparée par les études (eh oui, c'est qu'il y a le **bac** qui se profile à l'horizon...). Au passage, je tiens à signaler que, pour une raison obscure, le correcteur orthographique de mon Open Office ne marche pas (et pourtant il est activé...). J'ai donc fais de mon mieux pour supprimer toutes les fautes que j'ai vue, mais il n'est pas impossible que quelques unes aient échappé à mes relectures. Si vous en voyez, merci de me les signaler.

A bientot pour de nouvelles aventures !

Bisous, Chu !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre :** The BG and BG clash !

**Rating **: M

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages sont maltraités par une fickeuse cinglée (moi) mais ne lui appartiennent pas (nooooon ! T_T). De plus, cette même cinglée n'est pas payée (bien sûr, elle torture gratuitement par plaisir...)

**5.**

**Remus le pas-si-prude que ça...**

**Ou comment faire tourner la tête à un Paddy qui n'y comprend plus rien ! **

_"Si tu gagnes ce pari... Rira bien qui rira le dernier mon cher Sirius..."_

Le lendemain, Remus fonça sous la douche quasiment immédiatement dès son réveil. Il devait réfléchir. Il avait une idée, mais il ne savait pas vraiment si elle marcherait. Pire encore, il n'était pas sûr que ça soit très gentil... _Je suis un maraudeur, ce n'est pas pour rien ! Je dois le faire... Et puis ça l'aidera surement... _Remus sourit, revigoré par ces pensées encourageantes. Sur ce, il sortit de la salle de bain et il rejoignit ses camarades avec lesquel il se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

James cogitait lui aussi dans son coin . Remus lui avait parlé de son plan, et il l'avait vigoureusement approuvé. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion : si tout se passait bien, il lui offrirait la diversion dont il avait besoin...

De son côté, Sirius surveillait son Mumus chéri. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait bien remarqué le sourire en coin que son chéri affichait, et il se doutait bien que ça ne présageait rien de bon pour lui...

Drago et Harry, eux, se regardaient et regardaient alternativement les trois maraudeurs. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils tramaient, mais tout le monde ne parlait que de Remus et de Sirius, et James avait l'air étrange depuis quelques temps. Aussi avaient-ils décidé de les surveiller de près.

Les autres étudiants, quant à eux, observaient d'un air à la fois amusé et inquiet le manège de Sirius et de Remus. Ledit Sirius qui lançait des regards mi-aiguicheurs, mi-suspects à Remus, et ledit Remus qui le regardait en souriant légèrement.

Après le petit déjeuner, Remus sortit de la grande salle en trombe et alla parler à... Severus Rogue !

Après quelques minutes de discussions houleuses, Severus finit par écouter calmement Remus. Ils fnirent même par échanger un petit sourire, puis par rire franchement. Finalement, ils se séparèrent en se faisant un signe de la main.

Remus rejoint James avec qui il avait cours de métamorphose, tandis qu'il adressait un signe de la main et un sourire à son petit ami, qui lui, avait DCFM. Il fit un "V" à James en signe de victoire.

James jubilait intérieurement tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir en direction de leurs salle de cours. Tout se passait comme prévu : Sirius avait écouté ses conseils, ce qui avait poussé Remus à utiliser Snivellus, ce qui lui offrirai la distraction dont il avait beosin pour récupérer son balai, quitter rapidement Poudlard et la faire revenir. Il éprouvait quelques scrupules à manipuler ainsi ses amis les plus proches, mais il pensait à elle, à son doux sourire, et il oubliait tout le reste. Oui, ce soir, il la reverrait enfin...

Il fut tiré de sa reflexion par la voix de McGo qui lui rappella qu'il "n'était pas ici pour rêver mais pour se cultiver. Il s'attira par la même occasion un regard réprobateur de Remus.

Les deux heures de métamorphoses passées, ils retrouverent Sirius, Drago et Harry pour le cours de soin aux créatures magiques donné par Hagrid. Les plantes étudiées ce jour-ci étaient des _malitiae octopus,_ autrement dit, des pieuvres malicieuses, nomées ainsi en raison de leur intelligence particulièrement développée lorsqu'il s'agit d'avaler tout cru un ou deux élèves particulièrement appétissants à l'aide de leurs longues tentacules... Le professeur leur donna donc quelques conseils assez farfelus pour éviter de leur servir de déjeuner, comme s'asperger de miel et onduler le corps afin de duper les plantes carnivores.

Drago bougonna qu'il n'était pas un stupide poulpe terreux sentant le miel, et que, par conséquent, il ne le ferai pas.

Au bout de 20 minutes, on entendit un cri atroce, et il fallu expédier en urgence le roi Dray à l'infirmerie, la tête engloutie par une malitia octopus plutôt vorace...

Ceci servit de leçon aux autres élèves, qui suivirent à la lettre les conseils de Hagrid.

Après ces heures de cours épuisantes, les élèves avaient bien mérité un déjeuner calme et copieux. Tous se rendirent donc à la grande salle, sauf Harry, qui était à l'infirmerie afin de tenir compagnie à son chéri.

A la fin du déjeuner, Remus retrouva Severus, qui lui remit la potion. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles amicales, et se séparèrent. Tout était prêt pour ce soir...

James avait déja préparé le balai, la formule qu'il avait glissé dans sa poche ainsi que la cape d'invisibilité, qu'il avait "emprunté" à son fils (et puis, de toute façon, elle était à lui avant, non mais !).

Il se rendit à ses cours de l'après-midi, fébrile. D'ailleurs, ils étaient tous fébriles : aussi bien Remus, que Sirius, ou même Severus et les autres élèves. Il regnait à Poudlard une étrange atmosphère, et les professeurs le sentaient bien. Quelque chose se tramait...

Cet après-midi leur sembla long, long, long !

Mais enfin vint l'heure du dîner. La tension était à son comble. En ce mercredi soir, tous les yeux passaient alternativement de Remus, à Sirius, à James et à Severus. Tous mangeaient en silence. Soudain, un hibou surgit de nulle part, et fondit sur la table des Serdaigles. Ron poussa un hurlement, se leva et commença à courir après Coqcigrue tout en vociférant des jurons terribles à l'encontre du hibou qui s'en fichait pas mal. Ceci fit exploser de rire toute la salle. Remus en profita pour verser quelque chose dans le jus de citrouille de Sirius, puis il adressa un dicret signe de tête à James, qui lui répondit.

Le hibou fou remis en cage, Sirius continua à manger. Il se saisi de son verre de jus de citrouille, et le vida d'un trait. Aussitôt, d'énormes pustules couvrirent le visage et le corp de Sirius, qui se retrouva en caleçon grâce à un sort venu d'on ne sais où. Pour couronner le tout, il se rendit compte qu'l avait une érection, et ce sans aucune raison. Severus explosa de rire, et Sirius compris. Il lança un regard noir à Remus qui était mi-amusé, mi choqué par le fait que Severus soit allé aussi loin dans sa vengeance.

James accompagna Sirius à l'infirmerie sous le regard horrifié des élèves de Poudlard qui craignaient que Sirius ne soit "défiguré à vie".

Après avoir conduit Sirius à l'infirmerie, il fonça au dortoir et s'envola aussitôt en direction du ministère de la Magie, la cape d'invisibilité sur le dos. Il remerciait mentalement Remus, Sirius et même Snivellus pour la distraction qu'ils lui avaient offert. Dès son arrivée, ni une, ni deux, il se précipita vers le département des mistères et pénétra dans la même salle que celle ou il avait ressuscité. Il accomplit très rapidement la danse rituelle autour de l'arcade magique, prononça un prénom et une magnifique jeune fille rousse, qui semblait elle aussi être âgée de 16 ans sortit du voile.

James l'embrassa, puis ils montèrent sur le balai et quittèrent aussitôt le ministère pour rentrer à Poudlard.

Comme la dernière fois, quelqu'un avait tout vu. Ce quelqu'un se frotta les mains et ramassa le parchemin que James avait oublié. Lui aussi accomplit la danse rituelle autour de l'arcade, et prononça le nom de la personne qu'il voulait ressusciter.

Tandis que le voyeur rajeunissait à son tour, un garçon d'à peine 14 ans sortit du voile...

- Peter !

- Regulus... Mon amour !

Et les deux garçons s'enfuirent eux aussi.

**Pendant ce temps...**

Dès leur arrivée à Poudlard, James et sa bien aimée tombèrent nez à nez avec Albus Dumbledore, qui semblait les attendre.

- Bonsoir, James. Bonsoir, mademoiselle Evans, enfin, madame Potter... C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Malheureusement, monsieur Potter, vous allez devoir effectuer quelques heures de retenue pour manquement au règlement. Quand à vous, Lily, nous allons vous expliquer deux ou trois petites choses. Venez avec moi...

James et Lily se lancèrent un regard à la fois soulagé et amoureux.

Pendant ce temps, Remus tenait compagnie à Sirius qui boudait. Ce dernier était guéri et avait récupéré ses vêtements, mais il en voulait toujours un peu à Remus, bien que ce soit essentiellement pour la forme.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils prenaient tous (sauf James qui était de corvée de patate aux cuisines...) leur petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, Remus décida de se faire pardonner. Il donna à Sirius un baiser si langoureux et si innattendu que ce dernier manqua de s'évanouir. Les autres élèves étaient surpris, et terriblement excités par ce baiser si chaud... Et la température monta encore plus quand Sirius embrassa à son tour Remus, non sans avoir crié au passage un magnifique **"T'AS PERDU LE PARI !" **qui fit réagir instantanément tous les élèves : alors c'était pour ça le comportement bizarre des deux beaugosses !

Soudain, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, et une nouvelle élève fit son apparition. Remus en tomba de sa chaise. Sirius, sous le choc, se leva et s'écria :

- Lily !

* * *

Et voila ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Bisous, Chu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre : **The BG and BG clash ! (non, il n'a pas changé...^^)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi...

**Note :** C'est bientôt la fin ! Eh oui, c'est l'avant avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction. Plus que deux chapitres et elle sera finie, mais il n'est pas impossible que je coupe le dernier chapitre en deux si il est vraiment trop long... A suivre

**6**

**Choix**

**Ou l'on voit qu'effectivement, le bonheur des uns **

**fait bien le malheur des autres...**

_- Lily !_

Tout Poudlard émit un grand "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". Les discussions à voix basse allaient bon train entre les élèves et tous étaient impressionnés : ainsi, c'était donc elle Lily Evans !

Lily, justement, ne semblait pas pour le moins perturbée par le brouhaha que sa propre arrivée venait de déclancher. Elle se dirigea naturellement vers la table des Gryffondor, salua tout le monde chaleureusement, pris un bol et commença à manger comme si rien ne se passait autour d'elle.

Ce fut à ce moment que Drago et Harry firent leur entrée. Tous deux furent stupéfaits de constater que Poudlard était dans un état d'agitation peu commun (exception faite pour ces dernieres semaines...). Ils ne tardairent pas à en découvrir la cause : une magnifique jeune fille aux cheveux auburn assise tranquillement a la table des Gryffi et discutant visiblement littérature avec Hermione et Ginny était à l'origine de ce raffut.

La population estudiantine se tourna immédiatement vers les deux arrivants, et le silence se fit : comment le prince Harry allait-il réagir ?

Eh bien Harry la reconnu immédiatement. Lily, entendant le silence de nouveau, leva la tête, intriguée, et elle en comprit la raison.

Devant les portes de la Grande Salle, il se tenait la, debout.

Harry.

Son fils.

Aussitôt, Lily se leva. Harry avança d'un pas. Drago sourit et s'éclipsa discrètement à sa table.

Lily avança à son tour, silencieuse. Mais dans ses yeux, les même que ceux de Harry, sa joie rayonnait...

Harry avancait de plus en plus vite, retenant difficilement ses larmes.

Lily se mit à courir, Harry aussi, et tous deux se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Lily embrassa son fils sur le front, sur les joues. Harry dit à sa mère combien il était heureux de la revoir.

Il leur sembla que ces retrouvailles durèrent une éternité. Une éternité durant laquelle Harry sût qu'il serait enfin vraiment heureux. Drago essuya une larme; les autres élèves aussi...

James, sa corvée de patate achevée, remonta, et tomba nez à nez sur cette scène émouvante. Il sourit à cette scène, et ne put s'empecher de pleurer...

Après ces émouvantes retrouvailles qui, à coup sûr, resteraient dans les annales, ils se décidèrent enfin à manger.

Ils furent de nouveau interrompus par Dumbledore qui précisa rapidement que, grâce à James (il lui lança un regard mi amusé, mi réprobateur) Lily Evans-Potter (il ne savait quel nom employer) etait desormais de retour parmis les vivants, et que, vu son "problème de rajeunissement", elle resterai elle aussi à Poulard le temps qu'un antidote soit trouvé.

Le discours fini, ils purent achever leur repas, non sans écouter les explications de James sur son geste :

- Je suis désolé de tous vous avoir utilisé ainsi, en particulier vous Sirius et Remus, mais ma Lily me manquait tellement...

Il leur raconta qu'il avait subtilisé le parchemin permettant de faire revenir les morts grâce à l'arcade magique, et qu'il avait immédiatement foncé au ministère en profitant de la distraction que lui offrait le pari entre Remus et Sirius.

Sirius fit mine de bouder, rappelant à James que "si il avait besoin de préparer des coups fourrée, il était la !". Remus lui fit un sourire et lui dit qu'il comprenait.

Finalement Sirius donna une tape amicale dans le dos de celui qui était comme son frère adoptif, tape qui fit recracher audit James son jus de citrouille par les narines. Drago, qui avait rejoint Harry, l'embrassa tendrement avant de se présenter auprès de Lily. Cette dernière, bien qu'un peu réservée, lui offrit un sourire et lui serra la main amicalement.

Le repas terminé, ils se rendirent tous en cours, à l'exception de Lily qui devait se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour regler quelques derniers details, et de Rogue que Dumbledore avait demandé à voir expressément.

Les détails réglés, Lily se rendit en cours à son tour. Nul doute que la guerre entre elle et Hermione allait être engagée, car il était de notoriété publique que la jolie rouse était au moins aussi brillante que la célèbre miss je-sais-tout...

Rogue, à son tour, entra dans le bureau du directeur, intrigué. Il avait précisé que c'était extremement important. De quoi s'agissait-il ?

- Vous vouliez me voir, Albus ?

- Ah, Severus, oui, je dois vous entretenir à propos de plusieurs sujets...

Rogue haussa un sourcil, mi agacé, mi inquiet.

- Premièrement, avez-vous trouvé un antidote qui permettrai d'annuler ce rajeunissement ?

- Ah bien, oui, il se trouve qu'il en existe un... Plusieurs livres datant de l'époque des fondateurs de Poudlard évoquent cette arcade. Elle est très ancienne. A l'origine, elle à été concue pour rappeler les fondateurs en cas de crise majeure du monde sorcier. Mais le sorcier qui à concu le sort s'est trompé, et cette arcade permet de rappeler tous les morts quels qu'ils soient. De plus, ce sort provoquait un effet secondaire assez gênant -en l'occurence, ce rajeunissement aléatoire. Le sorcier à donc travaillé sur un antidote, qu'il a réussi à mettre au point. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas retrouvé la formule exacte. Il manque deux ingredients...

- Je vois... Sachez que ma bibliothèque est à votre entière disposition.

- Je vous remercie. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que vous désiriez me parler d'autre chose ?

- En effet, oui. Il semblerait que James n'ai pas été le seul à utiliser le pouvoir de l'arcade ce soir. Regardez ça. C'est le résultat d'un sort de surveillance qui a été placé dans cette salle.

Rogue plongea donc sa tête dans la pensine qui servait de recepteur à ce sort, et il regarda la scène. Il vit distinctement James ressusciter Lily et s'en aller. Mais il vit ensuite un petit homme assez gras au visage quelque peu repoussant executer de nouveau le sortilège et un jeune homme agé de 14 ans sortit de l'arcade, tandis que l'homme rajeunissait.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux !

- Alors, les avez-vous reconnu ?

- En effet oui, comment oublier le quatrième maraudeur, Peter Pettigrow et son petit ami, également frère de... Black, Regulus ? Que comptez-vous faire ?

- Rien. Je ne pense pas qu'ils représentent une menace? Néanmoins, je vais les surveiller. Ca ne m'étonnerai pas qu'ils essayent de venir à Poudlard. Je les attend...

Il se tût un instant, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de déclarer :

- C'était ce que je voulais vous montrer, vous pouvez disposer à présent.

- Bien, au revoir Albus.

Rogue sortit du bureau. Ainsi ce sale petit rat était de retour lui aussi... Il retourna à ses cachots et tenta de nouveau de recréer l'antidote. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce corps de gamin !

_**Pendant ce temps...**_

- Peter, tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée ? Ils risquent de nous en vouloir...

- Nous devons y aller. Ce sont mes alis, et c'est ton frère ! Ils comprendront.

- Si tu le dis... Dans ce cas, allons-y !

_A suivre..._

Et voila !

La suite bientôt.

Bisous, Chu.


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : The BG and BG Clash !

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

Bla Bla de début : Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'ai longuement hésité sur la manière de mettre en scène nos protagonistes au sein de ce chapitre. Finalement, j'ai opté pour quelque chose d'assez direct et tranchant. J'espère que vous m'en direz des nouvelles...

**7**

**Peter**

**Ou effectivement « un esprit noble engrandit**

**le plus petit des hommes »**

Cette matinée à Poudlard semblait être parfaitement normale.

Ça faisait une semaine que Lily était de retour parmi eux. La vie avait repris son cour normal. A vrai dire, elle était même devenue encore plus belle qu'avant pour certains.

James et Lily roucoulaient « paisiblement » sous les yeux attendris de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Drago et Sirius avaient une énième dispute à propos d'un sujet passionnant, à savoir « qui a les plus beaux cheveux de Poudlard ».

Remus tentait en vain de les calmer avant qu'ils en viennent aux mains.

Severus était assis à la table des serpentard et concoctait un plan contre les maraudeurs tout en lançant parfois des regards meurtriers à Sirius.

Les élèves hurlaient, commentaient, pariaient pour savoir qui de Dray ou de Paddy gagnerait et les professeurs tentaient tant bien que mal de ramener le calme.

Une matinée parfaitement normale en somme, lorsque les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent.

Ceci fit rappeler à Sirius une certaine scène qui était arrivée il y a sept jours lors du retour d'une tornade auburn. Il interrompit donc sa dispute futile avec Drago et se tourna vers la porte, comme tout le monde.

Ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix.

C'était encore plus énorme que lorsqu'il avait vu Lily Evans se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, rayonnante et pleine de vie à nouveau.

Tout les élèves étaient maintenant silencieux. Même les professeurs s'étaient tus.

Plus rien ne bougeait dans la salle.

Plus rien, excepté tous les regards ébahis des élèves qui passaient de la porte à Sirius, puis de Sirius à la porte.

Tout était devenu muet.

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La population estudiantine elle même avait du mal à y croire.

Et pourtant c'était bien la vérité.

Devant les yeux ébahis du plus grand rival de Drago Malfoy, se tenait Peter Pettigrow.

Main dans la main.

Avec son frère.

- Re... Regulus ? Peter ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que... ?

Ce fut trop pour Sirius. Il s'enfuit de la grande salle en courant, masquant tant bien que mal ses larmes.

- Sirius !

Remus se lança à sa poursuite, non sans avoir lancé un regard gêné aux deux nouveaux arrivants

qui se tenaient religieusement dans l'entrée.

James et Lily regardaient les deux amants d'un air consterné, bien que Lily aie dans les yeux une pointe de compassion.

Tout Poulard (excepté les deux en fuite) considérait donc les deux arrivants. Comme les précédents utilisateurs du voile, ils avaient rajeuni.

Le dénommé Peter était âgé de 16 ans, et celui qui était manifestement le jeune frère de Sirius, Regulus Black, était âgé de 14 ans environ. Les filles s'extasièrent devant la beauté du jeune Regulus, même si elle était différente de celle de son frère.

Même si les deux se ressemblaient beaucoup par leur même air aristocrate, leur même attitude fière et les même traits nobles, Regulus était plus fin et plus chétif, tandis que Sirius était plus musclé. Aussi, Sirius avait un teint légèrement moins pâle que celui de son cadet.

Pettigrow, lui, était assez petit et légèrement enrobé. Il avait le teint un peu terne et les yeux marrons. Il avait l'air craintif et n'était pas spécialement beau, mais il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de mutin qui était intriguant, et dans ses prunelles brillaient un éclat malicieux qui avait un certain charme. Oui, Peter et Regulus avaient du charme.

Et ils étaient visiblement ensemble.

Sirius courait dans les couloirs à en perdre haleine, tentant vainement de cacher ses larmes. Son frère. C'était pour son frère que Peter les avait trahis.

Son propre frère qui s'était mis au service de Voldemort.

Mais qui avait regretté. Harry lui avait raconté en détail l'histoire du médaillon. Lui qui avait toujours trouvé son frère particulièrement stupide l'avait alors trouvé très courageux, et il avait regretté de ne pas l'avoir connu comme ça.

Il avait donc nourri une certaine tristesse à l'idée qu'il ne le reverrai plus jamais et qu'il n'aurait donc jamais plus l'occasion de lui parler.

En parallèle, sa haine contre Peter avait augmenté, lui qui était leur ami proche, avec lequel ils avaient fait les 400 coups, qu'ils avaient aidé à maintes reprise, il les avait trahis.

Il venait de comprendre pourquoi.

Ils venaient tous de comprendre pourquoi.

Regulus.

Lorsque Regulus s'était engagé, Peter s'était engagé aussi par amour pour lui. Et quand Regulus s'est retourné contre Voldemort, ce dernier l'a tué. Peter a pris peur, n'a pas osé se rebeller, et est donc resté à son service.

Et tout cela le bouleversait au plus haut point.

- Sirius ! Attends-moi !

- Remus ?

Sirius s'arrêta, laissant à son petit ami le temps de récupérer de sa course.

- Ça... Ça va ?

- Non... Non ça ne va pas.

Et Sirius se laissa aller dans les bras de Remus Lupin.

James et Lily regardaient les deux amoureux, interloqués. Puis ils se regardèrent, et regardèrent Harry, Drago, Ron et Hermione, qui eux même se regardaient de temps à autres.

Ainsi, voilà donc la raison pour laquelle Peter s'était retourné contre eux.

Peter et Regulus, justement, semblaient intimidés tous d'un coup. Ils fixaient le sol, se dandinant, ne sachant visiblement pas si ils avaient ou non le droit d'avancer.

Dumbledore sembla le remarquer puisqu'il prit la parole.

Ainsi donc vous revoilà... Mr Pettigrow... Mr Black. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire...

Il demanda également à Harry, James et Lily de venir également après avoir ramené Sirius et Remus.

Après trois longues heures de discussions houleuses entre les 7 protagonistes, James, Sirius, Lily et Peter se tombèrent dans les bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes, ce qui donnait un discours de ce type :

- Pardonnes-moi... J'ai été stupide, si tu savais comme je m'en veux...

- Mais non, j'aurais du être plus attentif, c'est moi qui ai été aveugle

- Oui, mais j'aurai du le raisonner...

- Mais j'aurai du le voir.

- Et moi j'aurai du empêcher ça, je te dis !

- Oui, mais moi aussi je suis fautif, je te dis !

…

Ce qui fit repartir de plus belle la dispute précédente.

Il fallut donc deux autre longues heures avant que les adolescents sortent du bureau du directeur, bras dessus bras dessous, tous sourires, des larmes de joies inondant leurs yeux brillants.

Les élèves et les professeurs étaient bien d'accord pour dire que ce tableau était de loin le plus touchant qu'ils aient jamais vu. Une photo de cet épisode fut même prise pour être exposée dans la vitrine de souvenirs du hall de Poudlard.

Ils eurent bien entendu le droit de garder des doubles.

Et la vie à Poudlard repris son cour normal...

Et voilà !

Contrairement aux apparences, ce n'est pas la « fin ». Je compte faire un épilogue sous peu.

Il sera assez court par contre, donc il sera bientôt disponible.

Je précise pour ceux qui ne savent pas que la phrase entre guillemet dans le titre est une citation tirée de la série _Les Simpson_ (elle est prononcée par Jebediah Springfield).

Bisous, Chu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :**The BG and BG Clash !

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !**

**Note de début :** Eh oui... déjà le dernier chapitre ! J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je la commençais... Comme le temps passe vite ! ^^ Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai de retour bientôt avec d'autres fics encore plus délirantes (pourquoi fuyez-vous ? Revenezzzzzzz!^^) ! Pour ceux à qui je manquerait vraiment trop (ça existe ça?), ne vous inquiétez pas, je serai bientôt de retour avec un Drarry et un Dean/Seamus (et si vraiment vous ne pouvez pas attendre (la blaaague ! *la ferme la conscience !*), j'ai un recueil d'OS en cours, c'est du Marcus/Oliver)

Bref, j'arrête de vous saouler et je vous sers...

**La Fin**

**Ou le commencement d'une nouvelle vie...**

Drago Malefoy déambulait joyeusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Même si il était un peu triste de quitter cette école qui, au fond, n'était pas si pourrie que ça, il était heureux d'entrer l'année prochaine à la faculté de médicomagie, spécialité fabrication de potions et remèdes magiques. Il avait eu ses ASPICs haut la main, et c'était donc sa dernière semaine au château.

Il était toujours avec le beau, le fort, le magnifique, le... Bref, l'unique, le survivant Harry Potter, héros du monde magique. Ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble à leur sortie de Poudlard. En effet, la famille Malefoy possédait un magnifique petit appartement au cœur de Londres. Drago avait donc proposé à Harry de vivre la bas avec lui, ce que ce dernier avait immédiatement accepté.

La vie de Drago Malefoy était donc redevenue parfaite... Enfin, ça c'était ce qu'il pensait avant de rentrer dans... Sirius Black !

Car oui, il se trouve qu'il était... Qu'ils étaient toujours adolescents. Enfin, maintenant c'étaient des adultes. Après de nombreuses études, il avait été établi par son parrain, le brillant maître des potions Severus Rogue, que les effets du voile étaient irréversibles. Simplement, ils grandissaient plus vite que la normale tant qu'ils n'avaient pas atteint l'âge qu'ils avaient au moment de leur mort.

C'était... Disons le prix à payer. A mesure que les années passaient, les morts rajeunissaient, tant et si bien qu'ils finissaient par devenir des nourrissons, puis il ne restait plus que leur âme, et ils ne pouvaient plus être ressuscités. L'adolescence était le moment ou ils rajeunissaient le moins rapidement.

Ils avaient donc pu établir l'âge exact qu'ils avaient tous au moment de leur retour parmis les vivants. Sirius et Remus étaient en réalité âgés de 18 ans, tandis que James et Lily en avaient 15 et Regulus 13.

Severus et Peter avaient eux, écopé de l'age que la première personne sortant du voile avait, c'est à dire respectivement 18 et 13 ans. C'était la contrepartie pour celui qui ressuscitait les morts.

Maintenant, Sirius, Lupin et Rogue avaient 25 ans, Lily et James 22 ans et Peter, comme Regulus, avait 20 ans.

Harry avait, avec l'aide de Pettigrow, rétabli la vérité sur son parrain, et ils avaient été gracis tous les deux. Sirius avait donc décidé de reprendre ses études de métamorphose et était devenu le nouveau professeur de métamorphose de Poudlard à la place de Minerva McGonnagal, qui était désormais directrice de Poudlard (Dumbledore avait pris une retraite bien méritée). Remus Lupin avait repris sa place de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Severus Rogue celle de professeur de potion, James, Peter et Lily avaient repris l'emploi qu'ils occupaient avant leurs mort, et Regulus et son Harry étaient décidés à devenir aurors.

Ron et Blaise filaient toujours le parfait amour, tout comme Oliver et Marcus et Sirius et Remus.

Bref, tout allait pour le mieux ! Excepté ce maudit Black qui était toujours aussi beau et qui lui faisait concurrence (et avec lequel il venait, accessoirement, d'entrer en collision) !

- Pardon... Professeur...

- Je vous en prie, Monsieur Malefoy...

Comme c'était horrible de devoir le vouvoyer et l'appeler professeur ! Il allait le lui payer...Sans que son Ryry n'en sache rien bien sûr (bah oui, sinon il se ferait scalper...) !

- _Aguamenti_

...

- Ahhhhh !

Drago étouffa un rire. Sirius venait de se rétamer sur le sol après avoir glissé sur une flaque d'eau qui était mystérieusement apparue au milieu du couloir... Sirius se releva, se retourna, et lanca un regard assassin en direction de...

- Dragoooooooo !

Le dénommé venait de commencer à courir. Avoir un Black en colère à ses trousses était risqué, mais un professeur Black en colère, c'était dangereux, et Merlin savait qu'il n'était pas suicidaire...

* * *

Et voilà !

Je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir pour cette fic...

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivie et qui m'ont laissé tout plein de gentilles reviews !:)

Bisous et je l'espère à bientôt !

Chu.


End file.
